Operación Cupido
by Misato Psy
Summary: Un joven aspirante al puesto de Cupido deberá estudiar a los seres humanos teniendo a Ash y a Misty como ejemplo. ¿Podrá cumplir su misión y unir a los entrenadores? *Terminado*
1. Default Chapter

TITULO: Operación Cupido.

AUTOR: Psyduck054

TEMA: AAMRN

CENSURA: /G/

RESUMEN: Un joven aspirante al puesto de Cupido deberá estudiar a los seres humanos teniendo a Ash y a Misty como ejemplo. ¿Podrá cumplir su misión y unir a los entrenadores?

**OPERACIÓN CUPIDO.**

            Mientras el grupo camina por el bosque camino a la próxima ciudad, no saben que son observados desde lo lejos.

            A muchos kilómetros sobre sus cabezas, dentro de una de las tantas nubes nadie se imaginaría lo que allí dentro sucede. Un pequeño ser de forma humana con grandes alas en proporción al resto de su cuerpo observa una inmensa pantalla que hasta el momento se encuentra en blanco. Colgado a un lado de su hombro lleva un tubo rojo con algunas flechas que salen de este.

La silenciosa habitación se iluminó por completo y el hombrecillo se arrodilló frente a la pantalla.

"He terminado con mi misión, jefe"

JEFE: Perfecto 17. Aunque te excediste en tiempo una vez más.

17: Lo siento. Aquella pareja que me pidieron ayudar, fue bastante complicada.

JEFE: Sé que no fue de las misiones más sencillas, pero la que sigue es de las complicadas.

17: Es decir que aún no me Oficializan.

JEFE: Por supuesto que no. Para ser el Cupido oficial se debe tener cierta experiencia y no solo en arrojar flechas.

17: Seguramente el reto que me toca es de Humanos.

JEFE: Muy bien. Acertaste. 

17: ¿Quiénes son los afortunados?

JEFE: Antes debo advertirte algo. La pareja que seleccionamos para ti es... un tanto difícil.

17: ¿Difícil? 

JEFE: Eso dije. Verás... Ellos son muy jóvenes para entender estos asuntos, ¿Lo entiendes?

17: No realmente.

JEFE: Quizás esto te ayude.

            La pantalla que antes no mostraba nada enfocó el bosque en el cual Ash, Brock y Misty estaban. Los gritos de los más jóvenes del equipo se escuchaban perfectamente en todo el bosque. 17 los miraba extrañado, los dos adolescentes discutían constantemente sobre temas alterados. Primero que estaban perdidos... Después que Ash es un tonto o no... Que Misty no sabe hacer otra cosa más que quejarse... De cierta bicicleta destruida y algunos temas más.

17: ¿Cómo comenzó esa pelea?

JEFE: Nunca se sabe porque comienzan.

17: ¿Debo hacer que ellos se...?

JEFE: No. Eso es demasiado pedir para un joven Cupido. Además eso ya está hecho.

17: Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer?

JEFE: Primero debes ver esto.

            La continua batalla de los entrenadores cambió por la imagen de Ash en toda la pantalla.

"Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta. Su sueño es convertirse en el Mejor Maestro Pokémon del mundo. Para lograrlo partió de su pueblo natal a la edad de diez años, su camino lo llevó a cruzarse con el de muchos otros entrenadores pokémon, entre ellos el de Misty Waterflower.

Según nuestros estudios, la personalidad de Ash es un tanto complicada para cumplir con el trabajo. Parece que lo único importante en su mente es capturar pokémon y ganar, aunque podríamos estar equivocados. Es un chico valiente y sincero, además de terco e irresponsable. No es aconsejable para la misión."

"Misty Waterflower, Ciudad Celeste. Su meta es ser la Mejor Maestra de Pokémon acuáticos del mundo, además de demostrarles a sus hermanas que es mejor que ellas. Su partida de la ciudad fue por una discusión con sus ya mencionados parientes. 

Las observaciones indican que la personalidad de Misty, tampoco es tan fácil de "manejar" teniendo en cuenta que es un tanto orgullosa. Su carácter es explosivo y suele cambiar de un momento a otro sin dar muchas explicaciones. Se cree que algo sucedió en el pasado, que hace a Misty un tanto desconfiada del resto. Es aconsejable para la misión por su aceptación al asunto, al contrario de Ash."

JEFE: Algunos datos no están porque tienes que averiguarlos solo.

17: Comprendo. Cualquiera de los dos es todo un reto.

JEFE: ¿Cómo puedes hablar de retos? Ni siquiera sabes cuál es tu misión.

17: Lo siento.

JEFE: Un cupido, como ya te dije antes, no solo se especializa en arrojar flechas certeras. En esta misión no importa si la pareja es unida o no. Los humanos son unos seres muy complicados y para poder entender un poco más de sus emociones decidimos usar la más vulnerable. Tu misión es observar el comportamiento de los dos humanos, especialmente entre ellos. No te pedimos que logres unirlos, pero que hagas todo lo posible tratando de influir en su mente.

17: ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

JEFE: Primero que todo, seleccionarás a uno de ellos. Una vez que lo hagas podrás hablar en su mente cada vez que lo desees, pero solo podrá oírte el que elijas y ninguno logrará verte. De ninguna manera puedes afirmar que AMA a la otra persona, la influencia podría ser negativa. ¿Entiendes?

17: Creo que sí.

JEFE: Una vez que logres su confianza inconscientemente dejará que entres en sus recuerdos y luego podrás ver los de la otra persona.

17: ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

JEFE: Tres días. Una vez que logres su confianza, estarás aprobado.

17: En esta misión... ¿No cuentan sus sentimientos hacia el otro como prioridad?

JEFE: No. Es algo distinto. Estamos probando tus habilidades psíquicas y si logras unirlos... tu rango de cupido se elevará más.

17: ¿Cómo voy a explicar una voz en su cabeza?

JEFE: Eso es por cuenta tuya. ¿A quién eliges?

17: Teniendo en cuenta que esto es todo un reto... Lo elijo a ÉL.

JEFE: Mala elección, pero... Buena Suerte.

17: Ahí voy. 

            17, que a partir de ahora lo llamaremos Cupido, voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta el grupo. Se detuvo junto a Ash y esperó el momento indicado.

ASH: Ah! Si tanto quieres...

CUPIDO: Ash, detente.

            El joven no dijo nada. Miró hacia Brock, pero él solo tenía la mirada en el mapa. Misty parecía impaciente por escuchar su sentencia.

MISTY: ¿Si tanto quiero que?

ASH: Nah! Olvídalo.

MISTY: ¿Por qué?

CUPIDO: Ya no tiene sentido.

ASH: Ya no tiene sentido... ¿Qué?

MISTY: ¿Qué te pasa?

ASH: Me duele un poco la cabeza.

BROCK: No me extraña… con los gritos de Misty.

MISTY: Nadie está hablando contigo, Brock! 

            Ash se sentó en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza, seguro que la voz que había escuchado no venía de afuera, era una voz que jamás había escuchado antes, suave y serena. Cupido se sentó en su hombro, satisfecho de haber podido detener la pelea. Misty aún enfadada por los resultados de la discusión, se sentó junto a Brock.

CUPIDO: Solo tú puedes oírme, Ash.

ASH: ¿Solo yo? ¿Porqué?

BROCK: ¿De que hablas y con quien?

ASH: ¿Uh? 

CUPIDO: No es necesario que hables en voz alta. Piensa tus respuestas.

ASH:Pensar mis respuestas

CUPIDO: Así está bien.

ASH:¿Qué eres?

CUPIDO: Se podría decir que soy tu conciencia.

ASH:¿Yo tengo eso?

CUPIDO: Claro que sí. Todos la tienen.

ASH: Y porque nunca te había escuchado

CUPIDO: ¿Cómo que no? Siempre estuve aquí.

ASH: ¿De verdad?

CUPIDO: Claro, a menos que te hayas vuelto loco.

ASH: Los gritos de Misty, enloquecerían a cualquiera

CUPIDO: Lo importante es que aprendas a detener las peleas.

ASH: Es casi imposible

CUPIDO: ¿Por qué?

ASH: No lo sé

CUPIDO: ¿Te agrada discutir con ella?

ASH: Me gustaría poder encontrar una forma de hablar distinta. Pero...

CUPIDO: No se te ocurre nada.

ASH: Nada.

MISTY: ¿Qué pasa contigo, Ash?

ASH: Nada, ¿Qué va a pasarme?

CUPIDO: ¿Porqué le contestaste eso?

MISTY: No tienes que ser tan grosero, Ash.

CUPIDO: Discúlpate.

ASH: NO, NUNCA

CUPIDO: Hazlo.

ASH: Lo siento, Misty.

            Misty no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sorprendida se acercó a su amigo y apoyó su mano libre (En la otra llevaba a Togepi) sobre su frente...

MISTY: No pareces tener fiebre.

ASH: ¿Y porque iba a tener fiebre?

MISTY: Dijiste que te dolía la cabeza y después te... ¿Disculpaste?

ASH: ¿Qué hay de malo en una disculpa?

MISTY: Nada. Olvídalo.

            Ash no podía creer que se haya preocupado por eso, talvez un simple "Lo siento" es suficiente para ganarse una sonrisa de Misty. Satisfecho por los resultados al escuchar a su conciencia, se echó contra el árbol sonriendo...

ASH: Debería hacerlo más seguido

CUPIDO: Solo asegúrate de ser sincero.

ASH: Claro que sí.

BROCK: Muy bien. Nos vamos.

MISTY: ¿Ya encontraste el camino?

BROCK: Sí. Tenemos diez minutos para llegar al camino original y media hora desde allí hasta la ciudad.

ASH: No es tanto desvío.

BROCK: No, es mayor el tiempo que ustedes pelearon.

MISTY: Olvidemos eso y sigamos. Talvez lleguemos a tiempo para almorzar.

ASH: Sí! Muero de hambre.

MISTY: ¿No me digas?

            Continuaron su camino, como siempre cada quien en lo suyo. Brock con su mapa, Misty con Togepi y Ash... bueno él se encargaba de mantener una buena conversación con su  "Conciencia", pero el rumbo de su plática se volvió en su contra...

CUPIDO: Deberías escucharte más seguido, Ash.

ASH: A qué te refieres con "escucharme"

CUPIDO: Para empezar... Yo soy parte de ti.

ASH: No creo que pueda acostumbrarme a eso

CUPIDO: ¿Porqué no?

ASH: Para ser la misma persona... Tenemos formas muy distintas de ver las cosas

CUPIDO: ¿Te refieres a la disculpa?

ASH: Para empezar

CUPIDO: Es que en realidad no deseas pelear con Misty.

ASH: No siempre soy yo quien las comienza

CUPIDO: Pero le respondes. Deberías detenerla, sin agredirla.

ASH: ¿Qué quieres que le responda cuando me arremete? Tienes razón, Misty. Soy un completo idiota.

CUPIDO: Olvida el sarcasmo. Deberías pensar porque suele decirte idiota.

ASH: Tal vez... porque siempre nos perdemos

CUPIDO: ¿Así comienzan a pelearse?

ASH: La mayoría de las veces

CUPIDO: ¿Porqué no pones atención en el camino?

ASH: En este momento... porque estoy conversando contigo

MISTY: Ash... ¿Te sucede algo?

ASH: Pero si es así

MISTY: Ash!.......... ASH!

ASH: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

MISTY: ¿No me escuchas?

ASH: Ahora sí.

MISTY: ¿Qué sucede contigo? Actúas como si estuvieras hablando con alguien.

ASH: Lo estoy, Misty.

MISTY: ¿Con quién?

ASH: Contigo... ¿O no?

MISTY: Sí, pero.... Olvídalo.

ASH: ¿Porqué?

MISTY: No tengo ganas de discutir ahora.

ASH: Yo tampoco.

CUPIDO: Bien hecho Ash. Pero trata de no ser tan expresivo cuando hablamos.

ASH: Si todos tenemos conciencia. ¿Porqué ellos no lo entenderían?

CUPIDO: Nota mental: No subestimar a Ash Porque al igual que tu, muy pocos saben escucharse a sí mismos.

ASH: Pero yo estoy aprendiendo

CUPIDO: Y talvez aprendas a escuchar a los demás también. Incluyéndola a Misty.

CONTINUARÁ....

PSYDUCK054.

***********************************************************************************************


	2. Operación Cupido 2

**OPERACIÓN CUPIDO II.**

DIARIO DE LA OPERACIÓN: CUPIDO 17

DÍA 1.

            Pasaron solo dos horas desde el comienzo de la operación. Hasta ahora pude descubrir un interesante detalle en el comportamiento de los seleccionados. Al iniciar el trabajo ambos peleaban de una manera bastante violenta, pero solo me bastó pedirle a él que se detuviera para que el problema se solucionara.

_            Por la confusión que le produjo mi presencia la única salida que encontré fue convencerlo de que soy su conciencia, no parecía desconfiar de mi respuesta aceptándome como parte de él. Como voz de sus propios pensamientos, le pregunté por la pelea, respondiendo que esa es su única forma de conversación con  ella. Observándolo unos instantes descubrí que no solo se refería a las palabras sino también a la posibilidad de mirarla a los ojos._

_            Por otro lado, Misty parece tener los mismos problemas de comunicación. Pero es un poco más honesta consigo misma, admitiendo en su tono de voz y en sus ojos que se preocupa por su compañero._

Conclusión primera: Hasta ahora sus temores no parecen ser muy claros. Es algo entre el rechazo y las consecuencias.

            Sentado en el hombro de Ash, el joven y futuro Cupido, termina con su diario y su primera impresión de la "pareja". Ya hacía mucho tiempo que arribaron al Centro Pokémon del pequeño Pueblo y ya estaban decididos a seguir camino cuando un retador se acercó a Ash para la batalla. Esta era una buena oportunidad de "La Conciencia de Ash" para ganar más confianza...

RETADOR: Mi nombre es Tony. 

ASH: Yo soy Ash. ¿Listo para el duelo?

TONY: Cuando quieras.

ASH: Uno a uno. ¿Está bien?

TONY: Perfecto. Ve, Persian.

ASH: Un persian... Totodile, yo te elijo.

TONY: Persian, Ataque Rápido.

ASH: Totodile, Chorro de Agua.

            El agua evitó que Persian se acercara a Totodile. Mientras Cupido observaba la batalla impresionado por la falta de duda en Ash.

            El duelo continuaba y el pokémon acuático parecía estar burlándose del persian y su entrenador, pero Ash estaba realmente concentrado en la batalla dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Cupido de entrar en su mente.

TONY: Levántate, Persian. Intentemos un ataque a distancia. Hiper Rayo.

ASH: Trata de evadirlo, Totodile.

            Demasiado tarde. El rayo impactó en Totodile, antes que pudiera hacer algo. El entrenador no podía creer que el duelo se haya vuelto en su contra tan fácilmente. 

TONY: Excelente batalla, Ash.

ASH: Sí. Grandiosa.

TONY: Tu Totodile es muy fuerte. Pero no deberías dejar que se confíe tanto.

ASH: Lo sé. ¿Volveremos a luchar?

TONY: La próxima vez que nos veamos.

ASH: De acuerdo. Entrenaré duro.

TONY: Yo también.

            Una vez que el entrenador se retiró, Cupido terminó su "scaneo" por la mente de Ash. Estaba satisfecho con toda la información rescatada en su subconsciente. Pero se sentía mal por el resultado de la batalla. Miró a su alrededor desde el hombro de Ash. La imagen era deprimente, aún para alguien que solo los conoció por horas. El entrenador mantenía la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo. Brock y Misty lo veían con tristeza. Cupido ya había descubierto en su breve recorrido por los recuerdos de Ash, que era un pésimo perdedor, pero ¿A quién le agrada perder? Solo al Equipo Rocket, a quienes también tuvo la oportunidad de conocer en la mente del joven.

ASH: ¿Porqué tuve que perder?

CUPIDO: Tranquilo, no te esperabas un ataque como ese.

MISTY: No fue tu culpa, Ash. ¿Cómo ibas a saber que Persian usaría un Hiper Rayo?

ASH: Talvez deba entrenar más en la velocidad de Totodile.

BROCK: Al menos es un plan de entrenamiento. Pero no debes deprimirte por una derrota.

MISTY: Además... Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

ASH: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

MISTY: Admítelo, Ash. No estás en tu racha ganadora.

ASH: Este fue el único duelo que perdí. Y si mal lo recuerdo, gané en el último encuentro que tuvimos ¿No?

MISTY: Tal vez.

ASH: Tal vez, no. Gané. Te gané.

MISTY: Bueno ya no debes repetirlo. Lo entendí.

CUPIDO: Deberías ser más amable con ella, Ash.

ASH: ¿Amable? ¿Porqué?

CUPIDO: Estabas deprimido por la derrota. Pero parece que ya la olvidaste.

ASH: Es cierto.

MISTY: Ya sé que me ganaste, pero ya es suficiente!

ASH: Ah....... Sí.

BROCK: ¿Qué piensas hacer, Ash? ¿Seguimos camino?

ASH: Cerca de aquí hay un río. Me gustaría quedarme para entrenar la velocidad de Totodile. Por lo menos un día.

MISTY: Yo no creo que Totodile pueda entrenar hoy, Ash.

ASH: Comenzaremos mañana temprano. Mientras tanto, es mejor que lo llevemos a un centro pokémon.

            El grupo volvía al centro pokémon mientras Cupido intentaba convencer a Ash de pedirle ayuda a Misty...

ASH: CLARO QUE NO

CUPIDO: ¿Porqué no?

ASH: Porque yo entreno solo. No la necesito.

CUPIDO: Pero, ella es una experta en pokémon acuáticos. Podrá ayudarte a entrenar a Totodile.

ASH: No.

CUPIDO: Comprendo. No tienes la confianza de hacer un buen trabajo con ella.

ASH: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

CUPIDO: No crees en su talento, si es que tiene alguno.

ASH: No es eso

CUPIDO: Es comprensible que no quieras confiarle el entrenamiento de tus pokémon, Ash.

ASH: ¿Qué clase de conciencia eres?

CUPIDO: La tuya. No puedes mentirme porque soy parte de ti. Solamente trato de encontrar una razón por la cual no quieras la ayuda de Misty.

ASH: Porque ella...

CUPIDO: Vamos, Ash. Inténtalo.

ASH: ¿Qué puedo perder?

ASH: Misty...

MISTY: Sí.

ASH: Me preguntaba si… podrías... Y ahora?

CUPIDO: Entrenar conmigo.

ASH: Ah... si.... entrenar conmigo...

MISTY: ¿Ah?.... sí.... claro, Ash.

ASH: Gracias.

MISTY: No es nada.

            Misty aún estaba sorprendida por la petición de Ash. Usualmente le hubiera pedido ayuda a Brock, o entrenado solo. Por su parte Ash no podía creer lo fácil que fue todo eso. No había que tener tanto miedo, después de todo ellos son amigos.

DIARIO DE LA OPERACIÓN: CUPIDO17

DÍA 1.

            _No creí que fuera necesario volver a escribir sobre el primer día, pero el trabajo con Ash es más fácil de lo esperado. Siendo una persona sumamente influenciable, es sencillo hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre todo lo que hace, no creo que solo se deba a mi presencia como conciencia, cualquiera podría causar ese efecto con solo mirarlo un rato. _

_            Otro punto importante en su comportamiento es que suele ser una persona sumamente predecible. Todos podemos saber que está penando y que hará, siendo sus intereses tan reiterados._

_            Antes de lo esperado tuve la oportunidad de sondear su mente, encontrando la confirmación sobre muchas de mis hipótesis las cuales detallaré más tarde, solo quiero asegurarme con hechos recientes._

**_PERSONAL NOTES:_**

****

**_Primero que nada, nunca creí que fuera a convencerlo de hechos tan complicados. Se sabe que a los seres humanos les cuesta de manera increíble:_**

****

**_-Pedir perdón: Sobre todo si se trata de un par, o peor aún en una relación no muy clara como la de ellos dos._**

**_-Pedir ayuda: Bajo las mismas circunstancias. _**

****

**_Aún así pude persuadirlo. _**

****

**_Creo que ambas peticiones afectan su orgullo, a unos más y en otros menos. Quizás el perdón se deba a admitir que uno se equivocó, que cometió un error. En el caso de la ayuda, deduzco que se debe al no poder realizar actos por sí mismos, como si admitir que no pueden solos sea un acto de humillación. _**

****

**Observaciones en Ash y Misty. Otros seres humanos pueden actuar de forma distinta.**

****_Es importante remarcar que es sumamente imposible encontrar un patrón de conducta en seres humanos. De ninguna manera estudiando a dos de ellos se sabrá el comportamiento de todos. Mis investigaciones con Ash y Misty me llevan a saber sobre la gente que los rodea, encontrando que cada uno de ellos es distinto._

            __

            Todos están descansando ahora en el Centro Pokémon. Totodile solo necesitaría un breve reposo, el daño del persian no fue demasiado grave.

            Ash trataba de mantener sus expresiones nulas mientras conversaba con Cupido, pero no le funcionó muy bien. Cada respuesta que daba la acompañaba con algún gesto. Esto atrajo la atención de Misty...

CUPIDO: ¿Puedes quedarte quieto?

ASH: Es que... soy un poco expresivo?

CUPIDO: ¡Quítate la mano de la cabeza, Ash!

ASH: Lo siento

CUPIDO: Te creerán un loco.

ASH: Eso puedo averiguarlo.

CUPIDO: ¡Piensa tus respuestas!

MISTY: ¿Qué puedes averiguar, Ash?

ASH: AAH.... Como ese persian usó el Hiper Rayo.

MISTY: Debió ser un MT.

ASH: Tal vez.

MISTY: Ash... No debes preocuparte tato por una batalla.

ASH: Detesto mentir No lo haré.

MISTY: La próxima vez que te enfrentes a ese chico le ganarás. Solo debes cuidarte del Hiper Rayo.

ASH: ¿De verdad cree eso?

CUPIDO: ¿Porqué no se lo preguntas?

ASH: ............Sé su respuesta

CUPIDO: ¿Ah sí?

ASH: Claro... Dirá que sí porque ella me ayudará a entrenar. Observa ¿De verdad crees eso, Misty?

MISTY: Claro que sí. Después de todo yo te ayudaré.

CUPIDO: ¡Ah! Tenías razón.

ASH: Yo hubiera dicho lo mismo

            Ash y Misty comenzaron su conversación sobre Totodile y Persian. La batalla no fue tan larga, pero sí había mucho que decir. Aprovechando la distracción, Cupido volvió a sondear la mente de Ash. 

            Ingresando en sus recuerdos como un archivo de computadora estudiaba los pensamientos del joven en las distintas situaciones. Se decepcionó al ver que Ash realmente tenía a los pokémon como prioridad. Sobre todas las cosas él pensaba en encontrar alguno nuevo que capturar, una batalla que ganar, una medalla que obtener, pero no lo que buscaba Cupido con tanto empeño. Hasta que al fin lo descubrió... muy reprimido en cada recuerdo Ash sí pensaba en Misty.

No estaban errados después de todo. El problema, aparente era que el entrenador no esperaba una relación especial con su compañera de viaje, por lo tanto no quería pensar en ella, cosa que le costaba bastante.

ASH: Estás muy callado

CUPIDO: Ah.... Sí..... no tengo mucho que decir.

ASH: Que extraño. Hace  horas que no dejas de decir algo

CUPIDO: Uh! Creo que se está dando cuenta

ASH: Supongo que tengo una conciencia tranquila

CUPIDO: Después de tantos años sin escucharme...

ASH: De todas formas creo que tenemos formas muy distintas de pensar... para ser una misma persona

CUPIDO: Yo represento la parte que quieres ocultar, Ash.

ASH: Creí que tendrías muchas opiniones sobre mi conversación con Misty

CUPIDO: No realmente.

ASH: Es hora que digas la verdad ¿No te parece?

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054.


	3. Operación Cupido 3

OPERACIÓN CUPIDO III

CUPIDO: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

ASH: Quiero saber que eres y porque haces esto

CUPIDO: Ya te lo dije.... soy tu conciencia.

ASH: Mientes Estoy un poco cansado, chicos. Me voy a mi habitación.

BROCK: Está bien. Te llamaremos para la cena.

            Ash se levantó de su lugar. Trataba de no pensar en nada hasta llegar y poder hablar con la voz en su cabeza sin que sus amigos lo descubran. Por otro lado tanto Misty como Brock lo veían desconcertados por la extraña actitud que tuvo durante todo el día.

            Una vez dentro y a salvo de las miradas preocupadas de sus compañeros de viaje, Ash se recostó contra la puerta asegurándose que nadie pudiese entrar, salvo por el Pikachu que llevaba en la cabeza no había nadie más de quien preocuparse.

ASH: Te escucho.

PIKACHU: Pi?

ASH: No te preocupes, amigo. Te lo explicaré luego.

CUPIDO: ¿Porqué no quieres creerme, Ash?

ASH: Es cierto. Todos tenemos una conciencia, pero solo UNA

CUPIDO: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

ASH: Ya me parecía extraño que me hagas pensar de una forma distinta a la de siempre. Que me hagas decir cosas que jamás diría y más que nada que te enfoques tanto en Misty cuando yo no quiero hacerlo

CUPIDO: ¿Estás seguro que no?

ASH: Además mi propia conciencia me habló hace un momento. La VERDADERA conciencia

CUPIDO: No me esperaba algo como eso ¿Qué te dijo?

ASH: Ese no es el punto.

CUPIDO: ....................Es cierto. Yo no soy tu conciencia, solo quiero ayudarte.

ASH: ¿Ayudarme a qué?

CUPIDO: Ya te lo dije antes. A escucharte a ti mismo.

ASH: Escucharte no es escucharme.

CUPIDO: Lo sé. Pero muchas de las cosas que pasaron hoy..... ¿No fueron buenas?

ASH: Sí, tuve buenos resultados. Pero no era yo.

            Lamentablemente para Cupido y Ash, Pikachu se estaba poniendo nervioso al escuchar a su entrenador hablando "solo", así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para curarle la locura a su amigo era lanzándole una fuerte descarga.

ASH: AAAAAAAAh! ¿Porqué hiciste eso, Pikachu?

PIKACHU: PIKAPIKA PIKAPI.

ASH: NO ESTOY LOCO!.

CUPIDO: Si dejaras de hablar en voz alta.

ASH: ¿Vas a decirme que eres o no?

CUPIDO: Solo alguien a quien debes escuchar por tres días.

ASH: ¿Tres días?

CUPIDO: Estoy probándote, Ash. En tres días me iré y no tendrás que preocuparte más por la voz en tu cabeza.

ASH: Todavía no me dices que eres?

CUPIDO: Yo tampoco lo sé.

ASH: ¿Un pokémon?

CUPIDO: No. Estoy muy lejos de ser uno.

ASH: No sé si deba confiar en ti

CUPIDO: No tengas miedo, Ash. Si haces lo que te digo..... todo saldrá bien.

ASH: ¿Y si no lo hago?

CUPIDO: Seguirás como hasta ahora. Es tu decisión escucharme o no.

ASH: De todas formas no puedo hacer nada para que salgas de mi cabeza

CUPIDO: No me iré hasta que terminen lo tres días.

ASH: De acuerdo

            Ash se sentó en su cama, mientras pensaba en las cosas que "La Voz" había dicho en esas tres horas. Cupido, por su parte, no podía creer que lo haya descubierto en tan poco tiempo, temía que toda la operación fracasase antes de lograr algo...

CUPIDO: Desconfiaste de mí cuando oíste a tu verdadera conciencia ¿Cierto?

ASH: No. Desconfié todo el tiempo

CUPIDO: Mientes, yo lo hubiera sabido. Estoy en tu mente ¿Recuerdas?

ASH: No fue necesario pensarlo. No te creí desde el comienzo

CUPIDO: ¿porqué no dijiste nada?

ASH: ¿En medio del bosque? Mis amigos iban a pensar que estaba loco.....Además....Pareces conocerme mejor que mi propia conciencia.

CUPIDO: De alguna manera te doy confianza.

ASH: Sí. Necesitaba a alguien que me ayude

CUPIDO: ¿Qué te ayude a que?

ASH: No lo sé. Siento que me ayudas de alguna forma

DIARIO DE LA OPERACIÓN: CUPIDO 17.

DÍA I:

            _Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba. Todos subestimamos la mente de Ash, pero acabo de descubrir que a él en realidad le satisface el hecho que todos crean eso, debe ser su forma de llamar la atención de otros. En realidad... no podría asegurar algo como eso._

_            Estoy un poco confundido, ¿Porqué alguien haría algo así? Voy a tener que estudiarlo un poco más, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que ha estado jugando conmigo._

_            Por otro lado me halaga que no haya perdido la confianza en mí (Si es que en realidad confía). No necesitó de mis concejos para hablar con Misty, ambos parecen tener más en común de lo pensado. Creo que hoy mismo podré hacer que él lo confiese, al menos a mí. Ese sería un estupendo resultado para todos._

            Cupido bajó su cuaderno y lápiz sobre el escritorio que estaba junto a la cama de Ash. Se acercó al joven tendido. Intentó entrar en su mente y saber en lo que pensaba, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía. Lo que sea que Ash pensara no permitía que "otros" lo sepan.

CUPIDO: Ash

ASH:.........

CUPIDO: ¿Ash?

ASH…….

CUPIDO: ¡ASH!

ASH: ¿Qué? ¿Porqué me gritas?

CUPIDO: Porque no me escuchabas.

PIKACHU: ¿Pikapi?

ASH: Deja de hacer eso o Pikachu me electrocutará otra vez ¿Qué pasa Pikachu?

PIKACHU: Pika pikachu pika

CUPIDO: ¿Qué dice?  

ASH: Por los gestos que hace.... Pikachu, no estoy loco. Aún no puedo explicártelo, pero te aseguro que estoy bien.

PIKACHU: ¿Pika?

ASH: Puedes confiar en mí, Pikachu. Pero no sé si puedas entenderlo.

CUPIDO: ¿No sabes que decirle?

ASH: Algo se me va a ocurrir más tarde

            Pikachu se escondía bajo el escritorio mientras Ash trataba de convencerlo de su estado mental, sin demasiados resultados...

CUPIDO: Déjalo, se le pasará luego.

ASH: No quiero que piense que tiene un entrenador demente

CUPIDO: Tendrías que hacerme caso cuando te digo que pienses tus respuestas. No que todo el mundo se entere que hablas con migo.

ASH: No me hables así. Te pareces a Misty

CUPIDO: Trataré de no hacerlo. Pero realmente es desesperante

ASH: Bueno, Pikachu si no quieres creerme, no lo hagas.

PIKACHU: ¿Pi?

            Alguien golpeó la puerta, pero ni Ash ni Pikachu escucharon el sonido...

CUPIDO: Creo que alguien golpea, Ash.

ASH: ¿Me crees, Pikachu?

CUPIDO: Ash. Alguien está golpeando.

ASH: ¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

VOZ: Misty.

ASH: Ah? Sí…. Pasa.

MISTY: Ash, Brock y yo decidimos que deberíamos cenar temprano hoy. Para poder entrenar bien mañana.

ASH: Está bien. ¿Vamos Pikachu?

MISTY: ¿Qué le pasa a Pikachu?

ASH: ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

CUPIDO: Creo que tenemos problemas.

ASH: Sí, ¿Quién me habrá metido en esto?

CUPIDO: Tú solo.

MISTY: ¿Vienes Pikachu?

            Pikachu salió corriendo de su "escondite" y saltó al hombro de Misty. Los dos entrenadores veían desconcertados la escena pero la ignoraron y salieron de la habitación.

Una vez en el restaurante, todos comían silenciosamente. Incluso Cupido dejaba que Ash se alimentara en paz, hasta que Brock rompió el silencio...

BROCK: ¿Se puede saber que pasa con Pikachu?

MISTY: Nunca lo había visto tan asustado, Ash.

CUPIDO: Creo que se terminó el juego.

ASH: Cree que estoy loco.

MISTY: No es el único.

ASH: ¿Debo obviar el comentario?

CUPIDO: Sí, no digas nada.

ASH: Pikachu cree que estuve hablando solo.

BROCK: ¿Hablabas solo o él lo imaginó?

ASH: Hablaba con mi conciencia.

CUPIDO: ¿De dónde sacaste tan estupenda excusa?

ASH: No lo sé ¿Y tú?

MISTY: AAH! Eso lo explica.

ASH: ¿Tiene que ser sarcástica? ¿Ustedes no tienen conciencia?

BROCK: Bueno... supuestamente todos tenemos una pero....

MISTY: No es común que alguien platique con su conciencia.

BROCK: En realidad.... no lo sé.

ASH: Ella me ayuda a...... ver mis errores y tratar de modificarlos en el futuro.

MISTY: ¿Qué clase de errores?

ASH: Errores. Cosas que uno dice o hace.

MISTY: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Pikachu. Te volviste loco.

ASH: Grrrr, ya me está poniendo nervioso

CUPIDO: Déjala, Ash. es sólo una opinión.

ASH: Tengo que responder

CUPIDO: No hagas algo de lo que después debas arrepentirte. Ni arruinar mi trabajo

ASH: No voy a arrepentirme Misty ¿Nunca te arrepientes de nada?

MISTY: ¿De qué hablas? No tengo nada de que arrepentirme.

ASH: Quizás tu no, pero hay veces que sin darse cuenta uno puede lastimar los sentimientos de las personas que los rodean. Yo me arrepiento de eso, de cosas que digo y no siento... ¿Tu no?

MISTY: Bueno..... yo.......

            Misty bajó su cabeza al plato y no respondió. Pikachu parecía más tranquilo al ver que sea lo que sea que Ash tiene, es normal en los humanos y a sus ojos un posible símbolo de madurez.

CUPIDO: Ash, no me esperaba algo como eso.

ASH: ¿Porqué se puso así? ¿Pasa algo Misty?

MISTY: ........ ¿Tengo que responder a tu pregunta?

ASH: No si te sientes incómoda. Creo que todos sabemos la respuesta.

BROCK: Además. No es nada porque apenarse, Misty.

MISTY: Sí..... es una tontería.

            Sin ningún otro comentario continuaron su cena. Ash se sentía conforme con lo sucedido, salvo por el detalle de haber hecho que Misty se sintiera mal, aún así no dijo nada.

            Salieron del lugar con el mismo silencio, salvo Cupido que parecía estar muy animado...

CUPIDO: (_Cantando_) _I´ll be the One... __(Seré el único)_

ASH: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

CUPIDO: Cantando. _I guess you were lost when I met you... __(Creí que estabas perdida cuando te encontré)_

ASH: ¿Los BackStreet Boys? No me gustan

CUPIDO: ¿Y a mí qué? Me encanta esa canción.

ASH: Bueno está bien. Pero después canto yo

CUPIDO: Creo que me voy a arrepentir de eso.

ASH: ¿Crees que yo no?

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	4. Operación Cupido 4

OPERACIÓN CUPIDO IV.

            Ash y Misty, acompañados por Pikachu, Togepi y Cupido, entrenaban en el río cercano al pueblo como si la noche anterior no hubiera pasado nada. El entrenador, bajo los concejos de la "amable voz", aceptó entrenar al estillo de Misty –"Ofensiva Total"-...

ASH: Muy bien Totodile, ataca a Staryu con una embestida y a Poliwhirl con un chorro de agua.

MISTY: Staryu, esquívalo. Poliwhirl Doble Bofetón.

ASH: Evita a Poliwhirl, Totodile.

            Obedeciendo las órdenes de Misty, Poliwhirl atrapó a Totodile con continuos golpes que no pudo evitar.

ASH: Pero no es justo. Tu usas dos pokémon contra uno mío.

MISTY: Es para aumentar la velocidad de Totodile. Atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo.

ASH: ¡Tiene que concentrarte mejor, Totodile!

MISTY: Staryu, Doble Filo. Poliwhirl Mega Puño.

ASH: Totodile, salta sobre Staryu y ataque bocado a Poliwhirl.

            Esta vez el pokémon de Ash saltó a tiempo las dos veces dejando a Poliwhirl inmovilizado.

MISTY: Staryu, ayuda a Poliwhirl. Ataque de Rapidez.

            Las estrellas que salían del brillante centro de Staryu hicieron que Totodile e soltara, pero comenzó a saltar esquivando cada una de las estrellas restantes.

ASH: Muy bien, Totodile.

MISTY: ¡Ahora Poliwhirl, Staryu! Chorro de agua.

            El baile de Totodile tiene una pequeña debilidad que Misty encontró. Los dos pokémon dispararon sus chorros de agua y Totodile no pudo defenderse.

ASH: ¡Totodile!

MISTY: Hazlo descansar...

ASH: Este duelo no termina, Misty.

MISTY: ¡¿Quién te dijo que es un duelo?!

ASH: Bueno...... Está bien...

MISTY: Staryu, Poliwhirl. Descansen.

ASH: Tú también, Totodile.

            Los tres pokémon se lanzaron al agua para recuperar sus energías, mientras los entrenadores descasaban sentados en el pasto.

CUPIDO: Tendrías que hacer algo con el baile de tu Totodile.

ASH: No. Es su estilo y a mí me gusta. Le da personalidad.

CUPIDO: De acuerdo. No opinaré de lo que no conozco.

ASH: ¿Qué no conoces?

CUPIDO: No acostumbro observar duelos pokémon.

ASH: ¿Dónde estás?

CUPIDO: Sobre tu hombro. Es muy cómodo.

ASH: ¿Ah, sí?

MISTY: ¿Qué pasa ahora, Ash?

ASH: Sólo... pensaba.

MISTY: ¿Sé puede saber en que...?

            Ash giró para ver a los ojos de Misty mientras buscaba una excusa. Ella abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y esperó la respuesta...

ASH: Sobre anoche... Yo no quería decir nada malo... solo...

MISTY: (Mirando al río) No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

CUPIDO: Te felicito, Ash.

ASH: No estoy orgulloso de haber dicho aquello Pero... ¿Porqué te pusiste así?

MISTY: (Mirándolo).... Porque a veces me vuelvo insoportable.

ASH: (Sonriendo nerviosamente)..... No es para tanto.

MISTY: Es que... yo quiero...

ASH: ¿Qué, Misty? ¿Qué pasa?

MISTY: No nada. Vamos a entrenar.

CUPIDO: Ash, no dejes que termine así.

ASH: ¡Claro que no! Misty, ¿Porqué no terminas?

MISTY: Olvídalo, Ash.

ASH: ¿Porqué?

MISTY: Algún día te lo diré. Solo promete que esperarás.

ASH: No tengo idea de lo que habla De acuerdo.

CUPIDO: Esto se está poniendo muy fácil ¿Todo lo que dijiste fue para salir del problema.... de estar hablando conmigo?

ASH: No. Tarde o temprano tenía que disculparme. Ahora me doy cuenta que fui un grosero

CUPIDO: Yo no lo creo así. Le hiciste ver que te duele lo que dice algunas veces.

ASH: No me había dado cuenta de eso... ¡Me abrí demasiado!

CUPIDO: No pienses así. Ten por seguro que ya no te gritará o insultará tan seguido.

ASH: ¿Pero lo seguirá haciendo?

CUPIDO: ¡Claro que sí! No pidas milagros.

MISTY: ¡ASH VAMOS A ENTRENAR!

ASH: ¿Ah? Sí, ya voy.

            Ash se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia su amiga y los pokémon que lo esperaban para entrenar.

El intenso entrenamiento duró hasta llegada la tarde, cuando la comida que Brock había preparado se acabó, ambos entrenadores con los pokémon y Cupido regresaron al Centro Pokémon. Ash y Misty, agotados por el entrenamiento, decidieron ir cada uno a su habitación y descansar  un poco. Los ejercicios dieron tan buen resultado que el entrenador sugirió quedarse un día más, el último para Cupido.

ASH: (Recostándose en la cama) UF! Estoy muerto.

PIKACHU: Pikapi...

ASH: Me alegra que ya no pienses que estoy loco.

CUPIDO: Fue un duro entrenamiento.

ASH: No me imaginé que Misty fuera tan exigente.

CUPIDO: Tampoco creí que fuera tan buena entrenadora.

ASH: Creo que todos la subestimamos, por eso nos sorprende después

CUPIDO: Es distinta a otras chicas, ¿No?

ASH: Distinta no. Especial.

PIKACHU: ¿Pikachu?

ASH: Lo siento, Pikachu.

CUPIDO: Me siento muy bien de haberte dado un buen concejo, aunque sería mucho mejor si me hicieras caso en todos mis concejos.

ASH: Lo siento, lo olvidé

CUPIDO: ¿Podrías decirme porqué es ´Especial´?

ASH: .............¿Sabes? estuve pensando en esa canción que cantabas ayer...

CUPIDO: ¿Cambiando el tema?

ASH: ¿Podrías cantarla otra vez?

CUPIDO: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Te gustó la canción?

ASH: No lo sé. Siento que tiene un significado importante.... para mí

CUPIDO: No se me ocurre porqué. Quizás pueda averiguarlo _I'll be the one..._

DIARIO DE LA OPERACIÓN CUPIDO:

DÍA 2

            _Mi idea dio los resultados esperados. Ash y Misty lograron comunicarse de forma amistosa, sin la necesidad de agredirse. Creo que al comenzar la Operación omití la ya existente amistad entre los dos humanos._

_            Eso mismo fue la clave para deducir una de las muchas causas de su silencio, hace mucho tiempo que son amigos y cualquier resultado que una declaración alcanzara seguramente modificará todo lo que ahora tienen. Dudo que después de tanto tiempo y siendo tan jóvenes superen un rechazo o mucho peor una separación._

            Cupido bajó su anotador al sentir el golpe de la puerta. Ash dejó pasar a Brock y el ser halado se acomodó en el escritorio para escuchar con mayor atención la conversación de los jóvenes, pues en la mirada (¿?) de Brock algo le decía que era de su conveniencia escuchar...

BROCK: ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

ASH: Bien. Totodile es más veloz.

BROCK: ........ Sé que mi pregunta suene un poco... desconcertante, pero ¿Porqué le pediste a Misty ayuda?

ASH: Porque ella es una experta en pokémon acuáticos.

BROCK: ..... Pero después de haber peleado....

ASH: Voy hacer todo lo que pueda para no pelear más con ella.

BROCK: Ese es un cambio.

ASH: Quiero cambiar.

BROCK/CUPIDO: ¿Ah, sí?

ASH: Sí.

BROCK/CUPIDO: ¿Porqué?

ASH: ............

BROCK: (Tímidamente) ........... ¿Por Misty?

ASH: Por mí.

CUPIDO: ¿Qué significa eso?

ASH: ¿Me permites? Estoy hablando con Brock

CUPIDO: Lo siento.

BROCK: ¿Un cambio por ti? Estás madurando ¿Cuál será tu primer paso?

ASH: Pensar..... Pensar mucho.

BROCK: Todo.

ASH: Cuando guío el camino... Cuando entreno... cuando discuto con Misty....... No pienso lo que hago.

BROCK: Algunas cosas no hay que pensarlas, Ash.

CUPIDO: Algunas cosas hay que sentirlas.

ASH: ¿Sentirlas?

BROCK: Es una buena opción. Actuar por algunos impulsos.

ASH: Pero no siempre.

BROCK: No siempre. Conciente de lo que se hace.

ASH: De acuerdo.

BROCK: Tengo que admitir que pensé que ustedes se matarían solos.... pero creí que necesitarían hablar.

ASH: Sí, lo necesitábamos.

BROCK: ¿Puedo preguntar sobre qué?

ASH: Puedes preguntar, pero no te garantizo una respuesta.

BROCK: ¿Somos amigos o no?

ASH: En realidad no hablamos mucho. Misty evadió mis preguntas.

BROCK: Ella también necesita un cambio.

ASH: ¿Porqué?

            Brock se paró de la cama y de su bolsillo sacó una billetera de la cual extrajo una postal que le entregó a Ash. En ella se veían las borrosas, pero distinguibles figuras de Ash y Misty. Ambos vestidos con tradicionales Kimonos. Cupido voló desde el escritorio hasta el hombro de Ash, llamado por la atónita mirada del entrenador...

CUPIDO: ¿Qué  pasa, Ash?

ASH: ¿D-de dónde sacaste esto, Brock?

BROCK: Al día siguiente del festival decidí despedirme de mi amada roca, entonces encontré a un hombre que vendía recuerdos de la celebración y yo quería llevarme algo para nunca olvidar esa noche... entonces vi eso. Me llamó al atención verlos tomados de la mano, pero decidí no decir nada.

ASH: La imagen es un poco difícil de distinguir.

BROCK: Es que si la vez más de cerca descubre que es un reflejo del agua, pero está  tan bien tomada que cualquiera juraría que no es tomada del río.

ASH: ....¿Porqué me la das ahora?

BROCK: (Sacándosela) Durante todos estos años la conservé por dos razones, una para poder recordar a mis mejores amigos y la otra es..... porque.... ¡¿Ves que linda salió la roca reflejada en el agua?!

ASH: ¿Porqué imaginé que era algo de eso?

BROCK: Además, yo no dije que iba a dártela. Sólo quería ver si reaccionabas a la imagen o al texto.

ASH: ¿Texto? ¿Cuál texto?

BROCK: Primero dime...

ASH: Está bien no me la des.

BROCK: ¿Te enfadaste?

ASH: No creo que quiera contestar a tu pregunta, ni ver que dice tu postal.

BROCK: ¿Seguro?

ASH:.......Sí.

BROCK: Entonces haré algo distinto.

ASH: ¿Qué?

BROCK: ¿Quieres pensarlo todo? Muy bien, la dejaré aquí... (Sobre el escritorio) Mirando hacia arriba. Cuando quieras saber que escribí en ella, solo debes voltearla ¿De acuerdo?

ASH: ¿Para qué querría leer lo que escribiste sobre una roca?

BROCK: ¿Quién dijo que es sobre la roca?

ASH: De acuerdo.

BROCK: Ahora vamonos ¿o pensarás quedarte encerrado todo el día?

ASH: Vamos. Aún no he recorrido el pueblo.

BROCK: Iré por Misty. Espéranos afuera.

ASH: Pikachu ¿Vienes?

            Cuando los dos entrenadores y Pikachu dejaron la habitación, Cupido se acercó a la postal. Examinó la imagen cuidadosamente. La hermosa noche que cubría de estrellas la escena, los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el manto estrellado, la roca de la hermosa doncella y la joven pareja. A lo lejos se podía leer el cartel con el nombre del lugar, "Pico de la Doncella".

            En las pocas visitas a la mente de Ash, no recordaba haber visto algo relacionado con aquello, pero sería cuestión de averiguarlo ahora que el recuerdo es más fresco.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054


	5. Operación Cupido 5

OPERACIÓN CUPIDO V.

            Los tres entrenadores caminaban por el pequeño pueblo hablando como si no se hubieran visto en años. Cupido no comprendía el comportamiento de los tres adolescentes que conversaban hasta de lo más insignificante que se les cruzaba en el camino. Decidido a terminar su misión, volvió a ingresar en los recuerdos de Ash buscando aquello relacionado con la postal que Brock le había dado...

**_ASH: Un pokémon fantasma...... Gastly._**

**_Voz: Perdón por el retraso....... _****_¿Uh?_**

**_ASH: ¿Uh?_**

**_MISTY: Vamos a bailar. Tú también, Pikachu._**

****

****No parecía una conversación demasiado larga y cualquier otra persona no lo guardaría como un preciado recuerdo, a menos que sintiera algo por el momento. Desde el punto de vista de Ash, Cupido podía sentir la cantidad de emociones que recorrieron  el cuerpo del chico en el mínimo instante en el que Misty lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hacia el grupo de personas bailando. Era obvio que entre ellos dos ya había algo distinto a cualquier amistad, al menos para Ash. 

            Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en el joven y futuro cupido mientras abandonaba los recuerdos del entrenador, su informe aún sería confuso, necesitaba más datos, pero no serían tan difíciles de conseguir ahora que las emociones de Ash fueron reveladas.

ASH: Otra vez estás muy callado ¿Qué pasa contigo?

CUPIDO: Nada. Me distraje un poco

ASH: ¿En qué?

CUPIDO: Después hablamos. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte.

ASH: Está bien, creo

CUPIDO: No te preocupes. Nada que te avergüence.

ASH: ¿Qué podrías decir para avergonzarme?

CUPIDO: Olvídalo, Ash.

BROCK: Es mejor que volvamos, se está haciendo tarde.

MISTY: Entonces, ¿Porqué no vamos a cenar? Como ayer.

ASH: Por mí está bien.

BROCK: Es un poco temprano para comer.

MISTY: Pero Brock. Ash y yo entrenaremos mañana.

BROCK: Había olvidado eso ¿Están seguros que quieren quedarse otro día?

ASH: Sí. Después dejaré que uno de ustedes guíe, así no nos perdemos.

MISTY: ¿Tú nos dejarás? ¿Tenemos que tener tu permiso?

ASH: No quise decir eso, Misty. Ya lo sabes.

BROCK: .......B-Bueno, ya vamos ¿Sí?

ASH: Claro! Tengo hambre.

CUPIDO: Misty tendrá que acostumbrarse a esas respuestas de Ash, por más que le cueste

            Una vez más sentados en el mismo restaurante hablando del viaje como si fuera algo lejano y terminado. Todos parecían disfrutar de las anécdotas que no tenían más de una semana. Cupido era el más beneficiado en la mesa, cada una de las narraciones eran de ayuda en su informe, hasta que notó que solo Brock y Ash las contaban. Misty permanecía callada y solo contestaba a algunas preguntas, pero tenía su atención fuera de la conversación.

ASH: ¿Te pasa algo Misty?

MISTY: No.

ASH: ¿Otra vez por algo que dije? Lo siento, Misty, pero no sé que pasa contigo.

MISTY: ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pasa contigo, Ash? Esa es la pregunta.

ASH: A mi no me pasa nada.

MISTY: ¿Cómo que no? Eres totalmente distinto al Ash de hace dos días atrás. No sé que piensas, no sé de que hablas, solo sé que eres un completo extraño para mí, ahora.

ASH: Misty......... Yo......... Di algo

CUPIDO: ¿Qué puedo decir?............ Dile que estás tratando de cambiar, lo mismo que le dijiste a Brock.

            Brock se había levantado de la mesa cuando sus amigos comenzaron con todo eso. Ash estaba un poco asustado, aunque en realidad no sabía a que le temía. Misty parecía dolida, decepcionada, pero también quería disimularlo con ira.

ASH: (Suavemente) Yo........ Tratando de cambiar, Misty.

MISTY: ¿Cambiar? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

ASH: No quiero pelear más contigo. No me gusta.

MISTY: (Sarcástica) ¿Crees que a mí sí?

ASH: (Enojado) ¿Porqué me provocas, entonces?

MISTY: Yo no te provoco!

ASH: ¿Cómo que no? ¿QUIÉN COMENZÓ CON ESTO?

MISTY: ................Buen provecho.

            Con esa absurda respuesta, Misty tomó a Togepi y se fue. Ash solo pudo dejarse caer contra el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a procesar lo que había pasado, solo una conclusión era posible, no hay otro camino para ellos, nada se puede hacer para evitar una pelea.

CUPIDO: Perdóname, Ash

ASH: ........... ¿Qué debo perdonarte?..... No hiciste nada

CUPIDO: Yo lo hice todo. La razón por la que quieres cambiar es porque yo te incité a ello.

ASH: No es tu culpa. Creo que nadie puede culparse. Las cosas fueron, son y serán siempre igual para ella y yo

CUPIDO: Es mejor que vallamos al Centro Pokémon.

ASH: Primero esperaremos a Brock

BROCK: ¿Dónde está Misty?

ASH: Se fue.

BROCK: ¿Adónde?

ASH: No sé.

BROCK: No creí que la pelea llegara a eso, por eso me fui.

ASH: Yo tampoco lo esperé.

BROCK: ¿No vamos?

ASH: Sí, ya no estoy de humor para recorrer el Pueblo.

BROCK: Está bien.

            Después de pagar la cuenta se fueron del restaurante hacia el Centro Pokémon, al llegar cada uno se dirigió a su habitación esperando que el día terminara de una vez y que el próximo sea un poco más pacífico.

            Tanto Ash, como Pikachu y Cupido se sorprendieron al entrar a su habitación y ver a Misty sentada en la cama de Ash. Levantó su mirada al sentir la puerta y después bajó su vista una vez más a sus manos. Tímidamente el entrenador se sentó junto a ella, dándole el tiempo que crea necesario...

MISTY: Lo siento, Ash.

ASH: No, está bien.

MISTY: No. No está bien...... yo..... no sé que me pasó.

(Silencio)

ASH: ¿Fue algo que dije? Si es así...

MISTY: No fue eso...

ASH: .... Siempre dijiste que tenía que cambiar, madurar...

MISTY: Y cuando lo haces yo no te dejo...

(Otra vez largo silencio)

ASH: ¿Somos amigos?

MISTY: Claro que sí!... Al menos para mí.

ASH: ¿Y los amigos confían uno en el otro?

MISTY: Sí, es parte de la amistad.

ASH: Entonces, ¿Porqué no confías en mí?

MISTY: .......Yo sí confío.

ASH: ¿Por qué me mientes?

MISTY: Creo que el que no confía eres tú.

ASH: Sé que algo está molestándote y no quieres decirme que es.

MISTY: Ash yo.....

ASH: Siempre que necesites algo deberías saber que **_yo_** estaré allí para ayudarte, porque soy tu amigo, porque eres **_mi mejor amiga _**y tal vez, una de las personas que más me conoce. Si yo soy capaz de darte todo, Misty, si yo creo lo suficiente en ti para contarte todos mi secretos No todos ¿Porqué no haces lo mismo? ¿Crees que no puedo ayudarte? Al menos déjame intentarlo. Por favor no te cierres a mí.

            El clima en la habitación se había vuelto muy tenso. Todos miraban sorprendidos a Ash, quien con toda la determinación que lo caracteriza no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Misty esperando su respuesta. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, se notaba en sus ojos, pero como los otros demostraba su asombro del "Nuevo Ash", el otro cambio en él demasiado sorpresivo.

            Por otro lado, Cupido no estaba seguro de su participación en el diálogo del entrenador que parecía no estar pensando todo lo que decía, sino que estaba dejando que las palabras fluyeran solas y las emociones llevaran la conversación.

MISTY: .... Voy a decírtelo, Ash. No hoy, no ahora. Pero te lo diré..... Sólo prométeme que esperarás.

ASH: Claro que sí. Yo quiero ayudarte.

MISTY: ........ Y que pase lo que pase, seremos siempre amigos.

ASH: Hecho!..... ¿Prometes lo mismo?

MISTY: Hecho!

ASH/MISTY: Amigos por siempre.

            Misty se levantó de la cama con una satisfactoria sonrisa. Antes de salir se volvió hacia Ash, quien parecía estar un poco desconcertado, aún así se miraron a los ojos y ella le volvió a sonreír...

MISTY: Puedes estar tranquilo, Ash. Eres mi mejor amigo y la persona en que más confío.

ASH: ¿De verdad?

MISTY (Afirmando con la cabeza) Sé que me protegerás de todo.... pero hay cosas que ni tú puedes evitar.

ASH: ¿Uh?

MISTY: Buenas Noches.

            Una vez que la puerta se cerró con Misty fuera, Ash se dejó caer de espaldas a su cama. La eterna gorra oficial cayó mientras el entrenador no dejaba de mirar las estrellas que poco a poco aparecían en el oscuro cielo. Cupido voló hasta la ventana esperando que el joven pensara en algo, pues aún un remolino de confusos pensamientos giraba en su mente...

ASH: ¿Entendiste algo de lo que dijo?

CUPIDO: Claro que sí!

ASH: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso último? No entiendo

CUPIDO: Precisamente es algo que no quiere que comprendas aún.

ASH: Tampoco entiendo lo que me pasó

CUPIDO: Sinceramente yo no lo esperaba.

ASH: Nadie lo esperó..... Pero ¿Porqué tenía que decírselo? ¿No lo sabía ella ya?

CUPIDO: No sabría decírtelo.

ASH: Sólo quiero que ella confíe en mí

CUPIDO: La confianza te tiene un poco preocupado.

ASH: Creo que es la base de toda relación. Y que **_mi mejor amiga_** no confíe en mí..... Duele

CUPIDO: Talvez debas pensar en cuanto de amistad hay entre ustedes dos.

ASH: Solía pensar que a Misty yo no le importaba. Pero todo eso salió de mi mente hace tiempo

CUPIDO: ¿Porqué?

ASH: Para empezar... me esperó aquí y se disculpó. Nunca antes había mostrado un lado así

CUPIDO: De todas formas yo no me refería a eso.

ASH: ....... ¿Querías decir lo opuesto?

CUPIDO: No puedo decirlo Son dos posibilidades que tienes que evaluar. No como se siente ella hacia ti. La reflexión es "¿Qué te sientes tú por Misty?"

ASH: (Sonrojándose) Es mi amiga!

CUPIDO: Nadie está negándolo.

ASH: ........... ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?

CUPIDO: ¿No quieres terminar este primero? Talvez te ayude a salir de la confusión.

ASHH: ¿Qué confusión?

CUPIDO: Responde mi pregunta, Ash. Sabes de lo que hablo. ¿Qué sientes por ella?

ASH: ¿Qué siento?

CUPIDO: Cierra tus ojos, imagina que está aquí y dime...

            Siguiendo las indicaciones, Ash cierra sus ojos y sonríe. El consejero "entra"  una vez más en la mente del entrenador encontrando la imagen de Misty, aunque prefiere  que sea el  joven quien describa las emociones él se asegura de que sea verdad...

CUIPIDO: Muy bien, Ash. Allí está ella como siempre. Ahora dime que se siente.

ASH: Es muy confuso

CUPIDO: ¿Porqué?

ASH: Porque una parte  de mí quiere detenerlo y no puedo

CUPIDO: ¿Detener qué?

ASH: Todo. Algo dice que no debo sentir así. Por Dios, es Misty en quien estoy pensado. La chica que no deja de seguirme por una bicicleta, que odia a los insectos  y discute conmigo por  todo. Es mi amiga y no debería mezclar las cosas...

CUPIDO: ¿Pero...?

ASH: Pero......... ella........

            Ash comienza a negar con la cabeza y luego se deja caer hacia atrás impidiéndole, inconscientemente, a Cupido que descubra sus sentimientos...

CUPIDO: ¿Qué pasa?

ASH: No puedo evitarlo. Antes era algo muy lejano, un sentimiento que rara vez se dejaba ver..... pero ahora ..... no sé que pasa conmigo.

CUPIDO: Yo podría ayudarte si me dijeras.

ASH: (Poniendo sus manos en el estómago) Al principio sentía algo extraño en la boca del estómago, como si tuviera hambre. Pero yo sabía que no era eso. Después de un tiempo, cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, era como si un grupo de Butterfrees volaran por todo mi  cuerpo y un incontable número de Digletts subieran por mis piernas. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo juntos, todas esas sensaciones se juntaron, más el fuego  que se expande desde aquí ( Señalándose el pecho) hacia todo el cuerpo. Como si un Charmeleon usara su tornado de fuego dentro mío.

CUPIDO: ¿Todo tiene que explicarlo así?

ASH: Aunque me asuste sentir eso, no deja de ser lo  más increíble que me ha pasado y solo con Misty sucede

CUPIDO: ¿Estás seguro que o tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que significa todo eso?

ASH: .........No.

CUPIDO: Vamos, Ash. No puedes ser tan........ Ah! No puedo decirlo.

ASH: ¿Qué?

CUPIDO: (Frustrado) Nada, olvídalo.

ASH: Está bien.

            Ash se volvió a acostar en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo. Cupido tomó  su cuaderno, su lápiz y comenzó a escribir una vez más en su diario.

DIARIO DE LA OPERACIÓ: CUPIDO 17:

DÍA 2:

            Después de dos días en la mente  de  Ash y encontrar valiosas lecciones sobre los seres humanos, los hechos de hoy me recordaron valores que solemos olvidar.

_            Primero que nada, cuando vi como Misty ayudaba a Ash con su entrenamiento recordé el significado de la Amistad. Lo  vi en el sentido de esfuerzo por parte de ella de ayudarlo, lo vi cuando se sentaron a descansar y por más miedos que perturbaran la mente de ambos, pudieron abrirse._

_            Reconocí la hermandad cuando Brock entró en la habitación y demostró haber notado los cambios que Ash fue presentando. _

_            Supe que cambiar puede ser muy confuso y desconcertante no solo para el que comienza a producir ese cambio, sino para los demás seres que los rodean. Es parte del crecimiento, de sus vidas._

_            Sin saberlo Ash dijo cuanto le importa la confianza que los demás depositan en él, tal vez para alimentar la propia._

_            Además ahora comprendo la cantidad de emociones que cruzan los cuerpos de los humanos cuando están "enamorados", más allá de los procesos químicos es una gran sensación, que a la corta edad de Ash puede asustar y como en este caso es algo tan nuevo que les cuesta definirlo._

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ....

PSYDUCK054

            Generalmente no hago muchos comentarios,  pero me gustaría aclarar algo antes que alguien se queje.

Todo lo que tiene que ver con los sentimientos y descripciones de estos es un "invento" mío. Una forma de pensar respecto de esas cosas mía. Sé que muchos puedan pensar distinto y creer que me equivoco en muchas cosas, pero es así como pienso yo.

Otra cosa: Pido disculpas por lo largo que se hizo el capítulo, tuve que cortar algunas cosas que escribiré en el próximo y tal vez tenga que hacer siete en lugar de seis como tenía   pensado.

            Los cambios en la personalidad de Ash y Misty están más o menos justificados por la mística presencia, pero es también para poder hacer más ágil la historia.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios a psyduck054@hotmail.com y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Operación Cupido 6

**OPERACIÓN CUPIDO VI.**

            Ash seguía acostado en su cama mirando el techo, con su mente bloqueada a la curiosidad de Cupido. En un instante sorpresivo, el entrenador se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta su puerta.

CUPIDO: ¿Qué haces?

ASH: Tengo que ir con Misty

CUPIDO: ¿Porqué?

ASH: No sé. Sólo siento que debo ir. Ayúdame

CUPIDO: ¿A qué?

ASH: Necesito un tema de conversación. Algo que justifique porque voy

CUPIDO: ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de Totodile?

ASH: Buena idea

CUPIDO: Antes dime ¿Porqué tanto interés en ir?

ASH: Porque......... me siento un poco confundido y ella siempre logra distraerme

CUPIDO: ¿Confundido porque?

ASH: Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, sin contarte a ti. Necesito distraerme

CUPIDO: ¿Porqué Misty? Vamos dime que te gusta

ASH: Porque es mi Mejor amiga y la persona en que más confío

CUPIDO: NO! Ah, bueno. Ve.

ASH: En ningún momento pedí tu permiso

CUPIDO: Ya lo sé.... Creo que es mejor que lo acompañe

            Nervioso como nunca, Ash recorrió el pequeño tramo que separa las habitaciones. Antes de golpear notó la música que salía desde allí. Golpeó suavemente y sonrió al no recibir respuesta, ya que había imaginado eso. Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta...

CUPIDO: ¿QUE HACES? PUEDE ESTAR....

ASH: Bailando

CUPIDO: ¿Qué?

            Cupido giró su cabeza hacia Misty, quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no había notado al intruso.

ASH: Me alegra que ya no esté ni triste ni enojada

CUPIDO: Talvez necesitaba a alguien con quien contar.

ASH: Eso es imposible. Tendría que saber que **yo soy ese alguien**.

CUPIDO: Eres un pedante. Ahora entiendo lo de la canción

            Misty seguía con su baile sin pensar que estaba siendo observada. Frente a ella estaba su Togepi disfrutando tanto como ella mientras el pequeño grabador del centro pokémon terminaba la canción. Cuando tuvo la pausa para sentarse tomó la tapa del cassette y sonrió al ver su siguiente canción...

CUPIDO: ¿De dónde salió todo eso?

ASH: Debió pedírselo a Joy. El cassette es uno que Tracey le dio. Ella me dijo que tenía ganas de escucharlo pero nunca tuvo tiempo.

CUPIDO: Ah! Tracey debe ser el que viajaba con ellos en las Islas Naranja. Ash no guarda muchos recuerdos de ese chico, pero puedo decir que era un poco raro

            Bastante cansada de tanto baile, solo se sentó en la silla del escritorio a escuchar la canción. Cuando volteó para buscar su silla, vio a Ash.

MISTY: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

ASH: Bueno......... yo.......quería....... ¿Qué quería?

CUPIDO: Hablarte.

ASH: Yo quería hablarte.......

CUPIDO: Sobre el entrenamiento.

ASH: Sobre....... e-e-el entrenamiento de Totodile.

MISTY: ¿Y tenías que venir ahora?

ASH: Sí.

_My grades are down from A's to D's_

_I'm way behind in history_

            La canción seguía y misty se sentó en su cama y Ash hizo lo mismo, esperando que una decente conversación pueda darse entre ellos dos....

_I don't know why-yi—yi, but dream is all I do_

MISTY: Así que…… Querías saber sobre el entrenamiento de mañana.

ASH: ....Sí.

            Ash no supo interpretar la extraña sonrisa que Misty tenía, así que el almohadonazo que recibió en su cara tampoco lo esperaba.

ASH: ¿Y eso porqué?

MISTY: Es el precio por el espectáculo.

ASH: ¿Ah sí?........ No se te olvide el cambio.

            Tomando la almohada del suelo golpeó a su amiga (Despacio es un juego) en la cabeza, entonces Misty tomó la segunda almohada y comenzó "la Guerra"

_Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling_

_Inside out stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue what I should do_

_I go crazy if I can't get next to you_

            Las continuas risas y golpes demostraban el disfrute del juego. Cupido disfrutaba tanto como ellos del mismo con solo mirarlos hasta que fue él quien recibió el golpe, entonces voló hasta el escritorio y se sentó junto a Togepi, quien también disfrutaba viendo a Ash y a Misty juntos.

_Somehow, someday you will love me too __(De alguna manera, algún día tu me__amarás también)___

_One day will be the day when all my dreams come true __(Un día será el día en que todos mi sueños se harán realidad)___

            La música llegaba a su fin al igual que la energía de ambos entrenadores. Ash, resultando el perdedor de la batalla. Se recostó en la cama boca arriba, seguido por una agotada Misty que se acostó en la misma posición a su lado, los dos aún no podían dejar de reír recordando la reciente batalla...

ASH: La próxima... (aire)... será diferente... (aire)

MISTY Yo no lo creo... (aire)... así.

            Los dos se miraron y continuaron riendo hasta que las risas se apagaron y el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció. En sus mentes un enorme torbellino de recuerdos, confusiones y sentimientos evitaba que pensaran lo que estaba pasándoles.

            Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y sus labios ansiosos por el esperado encuentro con los del otro se separaron un poco. Podían sentir la agitada respiración de ambos cada vez más cerca y justo cuando el esperado beso y prueba de lo que sentían estaba a punto de concretarse... 

CLAPT! (pobre intención de onomatopeya)(el cassette se detuvo)

MISTY: (separándose un poco) Ash....... estoy un........ poco cansada.

ASH: (Shockeado) Sí............ es mejor que me valla.

            Ash caminó por el corto pasillo, aún shockeado, sin poder creer lo que casi ocurrió en la habitación de Misty. Cupido  también volaba a su lado sin decir nada y tratando de recordar lo que había  pasado, pero todo fue tan rápido que era difícil saber que pasó en  realidad.

            Al entrar en su habitación, el entrenador se deslizó de espaldas a la puerta contra esta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Después dejó que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás y dando pequeños golpes constantes hacia la dura madera.

            Cuando pasó bastante tiempo Cupido le pidió que se detuviera y él así lo hizo. Bajó su cabeza hacia sus rodillas dejándola entre ellas y luego se abrazó sus piernas.

ASH: (Murmurando) Dime que no pasó.

CUPIDO: ¿Qué?

ASH: Ya sabes.

CUPIDO: Te diré que vi yo. Entraste a la habitación de Misty. Ambos comenzaron un juego del cual salí herido y después..... se recostaron cansados y....... casi se.......

ASH: (Murmurando) Ya sé. No me lo digas.

CUPIDO: No es para desesperarse, Ash.

ASH: ¿Cómo que no?

CUPIDO: No es el fin del mundo

ASH: Ahora ella sabe que me gusta

CUPIDO: Si mal lo recuerdo............. ella también se acercó a ti.

ASH: Sí, pero ella fue la que se apartó. No sé que pasó, no estaba pensando lo que hacía. Quizás deba decirle eso

CUPIDO: ¿Es la verdad?

ASH: Técnicamente

CUPIDO: ¿Cuál es la verdad absoluta de todo esto?. No quiero más rodeos.

ASH: No me ordenes

CUPIDO: Es hora que seas honesto contigo mismo. Sé que le temes a todo esto, no sé porque. Sé que crees que lo único que debe importarte es el entrenamiento, las batallas y todo lo que se relacione con los pokémon. Pero no es así, no del todo.

ASH: No trates de analizarme. Nada de esto tendría que haber pasado. Prefiero que sigan las cosas como antes que tu llegaras.

CUPIDO: Cierra la boca. Despertarás a Pikachu.

ASH: Me cansé que todos crean que estoy loco y además.....

CUPIDO: Ash, debes tranquilizarte...

ASH: Ya no sé que hacer. Siento que las cosas se salieron de mis manos, ya no tengo ni control de lo que digo.

CUPIDO: A partir de mañana tendrás dos opciones.

ASH: ¿A partir de mañana? Es el tercer día...

CUPIDO: O dejas las cosas como estaban antes y le das a Misty esa excusa que acabas de decir o dices la verdad y te arriesgas.

ASH: No sé si quiera arriesgarme.

CUPIDO: Piénsalo.

            Ash se levantó de su lugar y se acostó en la cama mirando al techo. 

ASH: Pasamos dos días juntos ¿No?

CUPIDO: Sí.

ASH: Pero ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

CUPIDO: Mi nombre es algo que no te gustaría saber.

ASH: ¿Porqué no?

CUPIDO: Creo que sería una buena experiencia ver tu reacción...... Mi nombre es Cupido.

ASH: CUP-CUP...

CUPIDO: CUPIDO. En realidad ya no lo soy, pero lo seré

ASH: No entiendo

CUPIDO: Pasó algo. No sé si malo, sé que no me arrepiento de eso, pero me expulsaron del Olimpo por eso.

ASH: ¿El Olimpo?

CUPIDO: Por eso te dije que era difícil de explicar.

ASH: Tenemos toda la noche ¿No?

CUPIDO: Está bien.....

            Cupido voló desde el escritorio hasta la almohada. Se recostó en ella sin molestar a Ash y mirando al techo comenzó con su explicación...

CUPIDO: No tienes que asustarte por mi nombre, por ahora y durante mucho tiempo me han llamado 17.

ASH: ¿Porqué?

CUPIDO: Soy el Número 17 de los dioses que desean volver.

ASH: Tienes que pasar una prueba para hacerlo

CUPIDO: Algo así. Es como lo que tú haces. Debo realizar un número de misiones una más difícil que otro hasta demostrar que puedo volver a ser Cupido.

ASH: Es algo confuso si no me dices que te quitó tu nombre

CUPIDO: Más que un nombre es un título. Como Dios del Amor debo proteger a los enamorados hasta que yo caí.

ASH: ¿Caíste?

CUPIDO: Sí. Por la más hermosa criatura que jamás he visto, caí desde la primera vez que la vi.

ASH: ¿Podrías ser más específico?

CUPIDO: ME ENAMORÉ. TAN DIFÍCIL ES ENTENDERLO.

ASH: Se nota que no eras el Dios de la paciencia

CUPIDO: Los dioses somos poco tolerantes, en especial con los humanos.

ASH: ¿Con nosotros?

CUPIDO: Hacen las cosas tan complicadas que nos confunden.

ASH: Cuéntame de tu "Caída"

CUPIDO: La vida en el Olimpo fue siempre aburrida así que con frecuencia los dioses bajamos a la tierra para espiar a los humanos, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con una hermosa princesa, gentil, amable y... Bueno el punto es que la miraba siempre desde un lugar escondido admirando su caritativa alma y su gran belleza. 

ASH: Se nota que la querías. Tu tono de voz cambió

CUPIDO: ¿Quieres que continúe o no?

ASH: Lo siento. Creo que me pone nervioso escuchar a alguien hablando de esas cosas. 

CUPIDO: ¿Prefieres que no te cuente?

ASH: No. Continúa.

CUPIDO: Mi madre estaba muy celosa de los dotes de mi amada, así que engañó a los padres de la hermosa princesa cuando estos fueron a consultar un oráculo.

ASH: ¿Qué es un oráculo?

CUPIDO: Es.... Ya no existen pero era una manera en la cual los humanos preguntaban a los dioses sobre su destino o pedían concejos. Rara vez eran acertados o interpretados correctamente. La persona a cargo de dicha "Comunicación"era una mujer a la cual llamaban Pitonisa y sólo vivía para cumplir este trabajo.

ASH: ¿Qué pasó con los padres?

CUPIDO: Mi madre les hizo creer que un terrible monstruo la raptaría y la haría la mujer más desdichada del mundo.

ASH: Que cruel

CUPIDO: Lo peor es que ese oráculo se volvió realidad. Yo soy ese monstruo.

ASH: ¿CÓMO?

CUPIDO: Al verla sola en un oscuro bosque le pedía a Céfiro, u n gran amigo mío (Dios del viento) que la llevara a un lugar que preparé especialmente para ella. Un lugar digno de una princesa. 

                   Todas las noches yo visitaba a mi amada Psisque y juntos pasábamos los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas teniendo únicamente a Selene, Diosa de la Luna como testigo muda. Desde lo más oscuro de la noche hasta el alba en compañía de la única mortal con espíritu de diosa. 

                    No sabes cuanto la extraño, no cuanto deseo tengo de volverla a ver, de amarla otra vez y sentir sus suaves manos en mi rostro y..... Bueno no tengo que describirte todo, eres chico aún.

ASH: ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Porqué no están juntos?

CUPIDO: Porque rompió la regla principal. Yo era un Dios y estaba prohibido que un mortal viera mi rostro, era la única condición que le pedía, además de esperarme cada noche y ella la rompió. Huí del lugar y no la volví a ver. Al romper las reglas Zeus tuvo la excusa perfecta para expulsarme del Olimpo de una buena vez.

ASH: ¿Qué pasó con Psisque?

CUPIDO: No lo sé.

ASH: Es una historia muy triste. Debe ser difícil estar lejos de la persona que amas

CUPIDO: Espero que no tengas que averiguarlo, Ash. es muy doloroso.

ASH: ¿Porqué Zeus quería expulsarte?  
CUPIDO: Es que mis flechas le trajeron muchos problemas con su esposa. De niño me gustaba jugarles esas bromas tanto a dioses como a humanos, hasta que mi atención se desvió completamente.

ASH: No entiendo porqué prefieres volver al Olimpo en lugar de buscar a Psisque

CUPIDO: Porqué es la única forma que tendré de verla.

ASH: Siento mucho que  las cosas no hayan salido bien.

CUPIDO: No tienes que sentirte mal. Todo se solucionará.

ASH: Eso espero. Estoy seguro que ella está extrañándote también.

CUPIDO: Bueno es hora de dormir, Ash. Mañana tienes un  día largo de entrenamiento.

ASH: No creo que Misty quiera estar sola conmigo otra vez. Entiendo porqué.

CUPIDO: Pude que te sorprendas. Así que a dormir.

ASH: O.K

            Una vez que Ash se durmió, Cupido voló por la ventana de la habitación hasta la de Misty. Abrió lentamente la ventana y e posó en la almohada de la entrenadora. La contempló unos momentos encontrando que, aparentemente, Misty tenía alguna pesadilla. Se concentró para poder entrar en su mente...

            Todo era muy confuso. Tal vez porque ella se había bloqueado inconscientemente a su intromisión, seguramente porque ella no quería ver aquello que le causaba dolor.

            Su sueño era oscuro, un ambiente totalmente negro que se aclaraba para una sola imagen. Se veía borrosamente a Misty parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Llorando de Ira. Con los puños cerrados.

            Otra imagen apareció en aquel sueño. Un chico y una chica, desconocidos, abrazándose. (Misty emitió un sollozo). Después el Chico se separó un poco y tomó a la chica de los hombros mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Poco a poco se acercaron y se besaron. (Misty giró hacia un lado murmurando "No") La imagen se volvió nublada por lágrimas y luego se aclaró para dar lugar a una nueva escena, la actual habitación del Centro Pokémon y Ash acercándose a ella en busca de un beso. (Otro sollozo "No dejes que pase otra vez")

            Cupido abandonó la mente de Misty. Por primera vez en años, siglos, de espionaje en los humanos sentía el dolor de ellos. La joven entrenadora le había transmitido su tormento a través de imágenes confusas. Salió por la ventano por la que entró. Miró a la luna pensando...

CUPIDO: No tengo idea de lo que signifique su sueño. Sé que son recuerdos de un pasado del que no querría formar parte. Pero ¿Porqué todo tiene que ser tan difícil para estos dos. Tengo la sensación que "Nosotros" tenemos que ver con esto, solo me gustaría saber ¿Cuánto? Y ¿Cómo?

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...

PSYDUCK054

            Anteúltimo capítulo terminado. Ahora querría aclarar una cosa, Porqué Cupido puede entrar a la mente de Misty si él eligió a Ash. La respuesta la tengo en un mito greco-romano, si les interesa conocerlo aquí va...

            En el principio de los tiempos la tierra estaba habitada por seres de dos cabezas, cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y ambos sexos. Estos seres creyeron tener mayor poder que los mismos Dioses, por lo tanto Júpiter (Zeus) los castigó partiendo sus cuerpos a la mitad con uno de sus potentes rayos. Desde entonces los seres que quedaron con dos piernas, dos brazos, una cabeza y uno de solo sexos, busca a su otra parte para volver a ser uno...

            Eso es lo que me acuerdo del mito, pero no lo encontré en ningún lado así que no pude extenderme más. En síntesis los seres humanos, desde el  comienzo de los tiempos buscan a su parte perdida, como a su "Alma gemela" que termina siendo su misma Alma...


	7. Operación Cupido 7

OPERACIÓN CUPIDO VII.

            Antes de comenzar con el final, quiero agradecerles a las dos personas que sin saberlo me ayudaron muco. Una de ellas es Li Clow y la otra es Sakura Ishida, si no me hubieran dicho que la historia les gustaba no habría puesto tanto empeño en terminarla. 

            También les agradezco a todos los Review, me ayudan mucho para seguir escribiendo ^ ^

            Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana del entrenador esa mañana, pero Ash le dio la espalda al resplandor y se tapó con las sábanas hasta que la luz no le molestase más. Pikachu sintió también la molesta y cálida luz, bostezó y se estiró un poco, se acercó a su entrenador y comenzó a moverlo...

ASH: Déjame.

PIKACHU: Pikapi...

ASH: No.

PIKACHU: PIKACHUUUUUU! (Trueno)

ASH: AAAAAAAAAAhh

            El trueno de Pikachu hizo que Ash volara hasta el techo y cayera sentado en su cama. Cupido levantó una de sus alas con las que cubría su cara de los rayos del sol...

CUPIDO: Ash, por favor. Son las siete de la mañana.

ASH: Díselo a Pikachu. No sé que quiere

CUPIDO: (Bostezo) Apuesto que quiere ir a entrenar. ¿No iban Misty y Tú al río hoy?

ASH: (Poniéndose las zapatillas) Yo no contaría con ella

CUPIDO: Tendrás que hablar de lo que pasó con ella, Ash.

ASH: Sí, pero....

CUPIDO: Seré sincero contigo, no sé como serán las cosas entre ustedes dos a partir de ahora.

ASH: Volverán a ser las de antes. Yo me encargaré de eso

CUPIDO: Veremos.

            El grupo comenzó su camino hacia el río, Ash no le explicó a Pikachu porqué Misty no iba con ellos solo se limitó a seguir su camino sin esperar al pequeño pokémon que seguía combinando las sílabas de su nombre tratando de que le respondan sin ser escuchado. 

            Cupido por su parte, sentado en el hombro de Ash escribía en su cuaderno los hechos del día anterior...

DIARIO DE LA OPERACIÓN CUPIDO 17

DÍA 3:

            _Últimamente las cosas no salieron bien. Ayer, cuando acabé con mi último informe, Ash decidió que tenía que ver a Misty. Creí que sería bueno ver que resultaría de un encuentro nocturno, pero las confusiones del chico nublaron su mente y dejó que su cuerpo decidiera por él. _

_Comenzaron un juego con almohadas, hacía ya muchos años que no veía a dos humanos disfrutar tanto. Era solo un juego, pero le brindó muchas imágenes de Ash, imágenes que repitió en su sueño en donde los hechos de esa noche cambiaron favorablemente para mis objetivos..._

_En la realidad, después de su juego ambos cayeron de espaldas en la cama. Continuaron riendo por el juego hasta que se miraron y comenzaron a acercarse, el inoportuno sonido del__ cassette__ despertó a Misty y evitó que se besaran, Ash confundido e inseguro de lo que había pasado regresó a su habitación, después de escuchar mi infortunada historia de amor se durmió y por lo que pude ver no quiere que su historia termine como la mía..._

_En su sueño el juego era el mismo, me sorprendió ver que Ash había guardado cada imagen de Misty, fundamentalmente  sus ojos, prueba que no había dejado de mirarla durante todo el juego y respuesta de porque perdió. El cambio principal fue que ningún__ cassette__ evitó que se besaran en su sueño. Después de eso Ash la miró a los ojos y le dijo "Te Quiero, Misty", por desgracia después el sueño me ganó y no pude mantenerme más en su mente, aún así ya sabemos que siente Ash._

_No puedo averiguar que tiene planeado para Misty, se bloqueó totalmente a mi presencia, pero ha estado cantando toda la mañana y le enseñó la canción a Pikachu._

_Desgraciadamente para Misty el sueño no fue tan bueno, ella está asustada por algo que le pasó en el pasado, tuve la impresión que algún Dios tuvo que ver con su estado, pero algo en su subconsciente me dijo que ella quiere a Ash, pero su pasado la retiene, tiene miedo, no al rechazo a un error que puede volverle a suceder..._

            Ash estaba entrenando a Totodile haciéndole pelear contra Bulbasaur y Pikachu, Cupido bajó su cuaderno al sentir pasos tras ellos...

ASH: Vamos, Totodile. Esquiva todas las hojas navaja. Bulbasaur trata de ser más suave, no tienes que vencerlo.

VOZ: Ash...

            Volteó al sentir la voz. Tal y como cualquiera se lo podía imaginar, Misty estaba allí parada mirándolo. Sus ojos, cansados y rojos por las pesadillas, también mostraban un poco de temor por lo que podría pasar. Ash asintió con su cabeza y regresó a Totodile y a Bulbasaur a sus respectivas pokébolas...

MISTY: ¿Porqué no me esperaste, Ash?

ASH: Creo que tenemos cosas de qué hablar primero.

MISTY: Sí....... 

            Ella se acercó y ambos se sentaron a la orilla del río. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Los dos jugaban con sus dedos evitando la mirada del otro. Ash fue el primero en mirar de reojo a la chica a su lado y viendo que estaba tan nerviosa como él, miró al río...

ASH:  Estuve mucho tiempo pensando y....... lo que pasó ayer....

MISTY: Ash, ayer no pasó nada.

ASH: Quizás no para ti.

MISTY: No me mal interpretes, yo......

ASH: Creí que lo mejor para decir era que estaba confundido y que no sabía lo que hacía y que todo estará igual que antes, pero.......

MISTY: ¿Pero......?

ASH: (Girando para verla) No es verdad, no del todo.

MISTY: No creo que quiera saber toda la verdad, Ash.

ASH: Sé que algo está molestándote y de alguna manera puedo sentir que no es lo que pasó ayer, es algo más, de tu pasado.

MISTY: Sí.

ASH: Respeto que no quieras decírmelo, pero no voy a negar   que me duele....

MISTY: ¿Porqué haces esto, Ash?

ASH: ¿Porqué hago qué?

MISTY: ¿Porqué me dices que te duele lo que hago? ¿Porqué no eres el mismo de antes?

ASH: ¿Prefieres al Ash de antes? Yo no.

MISTY: No lo sé. Supongo que es más fácil cuando no se fijan en lo que yo sienta. No me acostumbro a eso.

ASH: Misty, yo siempre me preocupé por ti, es solo que no sabía como actuar, ni que decir. Sentía que yo solo era un niño,  al  cual nadie querría escuchar. Era más fácil  evadirme entrenando que aceptar otro tipo de cosas.

MISTY: ¿Qué es lo que no podías aceptar?

ASH: Un buen ejemplo es que ayer.......... olvídalo.

(Silencio)

MISTY: Es cierto que algo de mi pasado me persigue, Ash.  Pero no creo que lo entiendas.

ASH: ¿Porqué no? Últimamente entiendo más de lo que esperabas.

MISTY: Puede ser.

ASH: Y tal vez si me lo dices, puedas sentirte mejor, aunque no pueda hacer nada.

MISTY: Fue hace algún tiempo, pocos días antes que nos conociéramos. 

            Misty tomó un poco de aire y giró para ver directo a los ojos de Ash, pero al encontrar su mirada bajó la cabeza, enfocándose en la tierra. Contaba sus hechos en voz tan baja que parecía un susurro, pero perfectamente entendible para Ash, Pikachu y Cupido.

MISTY: Mis hermanas me dejaban entrenar mis pokémon bajo la condición que después las dejara ensayar sus espectáculos y no las molestara. Entonces yo visitaba la casa de mi mejor amiga  Samanta. Juntas hacíamos de todo, caminábamos por Ciudad Celeste, íbamos a pescar, pero hacíamos tanto ruido hablando que nunca sacábamos nada (Rió ante el recuerdo). Un día conocimos a un chico, se llamaba Nick. Poco a poco comenzó a ser nuestro amigo y a formar parte de nuestro grupo. Nos explicó muchas cosas sobre deportes, que nosotras no prestábamos atención, nos juntábamos los tres a escuchar música en la casa de Sam hasta que el sol se ocultaba..... (Suspira) en  fin, juntos los tres, hacíamos de todo.

            Un día las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Vas a pensar que me volví loca, pero hubo una voz muy dulce en mi cabeza que me hacía hacer cosas distintas, a ver a Nick como algo más que un amigo. Yo dejé que me convenciera, ella decía que era "La voz de mi corazón" Que tonto ¿NO?

            Misty, después de su pregunta, levantó la mirada a Ash. Él estaba sorprendido por lo último del relato de su amiga, pero ordenó rápidamente sus pensamientos y contestó...

ASH: No me parece tonto.

MISTY: Eres la primera persona que sabe eso, Ash. El único que lo sabe.

ASH: No tienes que avergonzarte de algo así. Puedo asegurarte que hay una respuesta a "La Voz"

MISTY: ¿Ah, sí?

ASH: Sí, pero ahora termina de contarme ¿Qué pasó?

MISTY: Un día Nick me pidió que comenzáramos a salir solos, sin Sam. Yo hablé con ella y me dijo que era estupendo y que sabia que algo existía entre él y yo, así que con la influencia de Sam y "La Voz" acepté salir con Nick. Las cosas fueron muy bien como un poco más que amigos, él tenía doce años y yo once. No tenía idea de estas cosas, pero siempre........ quise saber que es estar enamorada y conocer a la persona ideal. Juntos caminábamos por el bosque cercano a Ciudad Celeste, íbamos al cine, pasábamos horas hablando. Un año después me dijo que teníamos que subir otro paso, comportarnos como verdaderos novios, yo sabía a que se refería, pero no quería saber nada con eso.

ASH: ¿A qué te refieres con otro paso?

MISTY: Espera, ya llegaba a eso, Ash.

            Quería que lo besara. Pero para mí........... mi primer beso tiene que ser con alguien al cual ame de verdad, alguien  que me haga sentir de verdad especial. Nick no era el indicado, así que no iba a  dejar que algo pasara. Día a día seguía evadiendo  los intentos de Nick.

             Para resumir, un día cuando iba a encontrarme con Sam en el parque, los vi. Los dos abrazados y lentamente se acercaron uno al otro y..... ya sabes lo que pasó.

ASH: Puedo imaginarlo.

MISTY: No es que Nick me gustara o no. Fue que me sentí traicionada por las personas en que más confiaba. 

ASH: Te comprendo, Misty.

MISTY: Somos amigos, Ash, pero no quiero que pasara algo y sin querer...... alguno quede herido.

ASH : Está bien. Las cosas seguirán como antes.

MISTY: De acuerdo. Por suerte ya no hay ninguna voz que me haga confundir las cosas.

ASH: ¿Voz? CUPIDO

CUPIDO: Te juro que yo no hice nada, Ash. Pero me encargaré de esto

ASH: Date prisa

            Cupido voló lo más rápido que  pudo a través del despejado  cielo en busca de la nube en la cual lo esperaba su jefe y Dios de todos los dioses, Zeus. Al llegar al lugar, golpeó con enfurecida fuerza la acolchonada puerta  que se abrió dejando ver al divino ser sentado en su trono de oro, rodeado de muchos otros celestiales seres.

            Zeus se puso de pie al ver la llegada de Cupido y el resto de los presentes desaparecieron en un instante. No era la primera vez que el Dios principal se enojaba con el joven.

ZEUS: Creo que tu misión aún no termina ¿O ya acabaste con el informe?

CUPIDO: No lo acabé ni pienso hacerlo.

ZEUS: ¿Porqué tan enfadado, Cupido?

CUPIDO: No soy Cupido, no aún. Tampoco creo que quiera formar parte de esta sociedad. 

ZEUS: No seas irrespetuoso conmigo, muchacho. Si eres incompetente para tu misión no es la culpa de ninguno de nosotros.

CUPIDO: No soy incompetente he aprendido mucho de los humanos y he aprendido a admirarlos  más que a cualquier ser supremo.

ZEUS: ¿Porqué estás tan enojado?¿Qué descubriste?

CUPIDO: Que los dioses usan a los humanos constantemente. ¿Es divertido confundirlos?¿Engañarlos?

ZEUS: (Se sienta en su trono) Veo a donde hemos llegado. Hay una razonable explicación.

CUPIDO: Espero.

ZEUS: Primero te diré que me has decepcionado, y te permitiré entrar al Olimpo otra vez si te disculpas y me cuentas de esas 'extrañas' criaturas que habitan la tierra.

CUPIDO: Haré todo eso si me explica que pasó con Misty.

ZEUS: Es cierto que aquella voz que escuchaba era una misión que uno de los dioses tuvo que cumplir y también es cierto que fue doloroso para una niña de solo doce años, pero necesitábamos que ello ocurriera.

CUPIDO: ¿Porqué?

ZEUS: Intentamos de muchas maneras que Misty dejara Ciudad Celeste. Su destino estaba lejos de esa ciudad y lejos de guiar el gimnasio. Ella está destinada a ser la mejor en su campo, pero no quería dejar a sus hermanas y a su amiga.

CUPIDO: No lo justifica.

ZEUS: Algo inesperado ocurrió. Los caminos de Ash y Misty iban a cruzarse en algún momento pero no esperábamos que fuera tan pronto.  Es su destino también, compartir  sus vidas, sus sueños y estar juntos por siempre.

CUPIDO: Aún sigue sin tener sentido. ¿No ven que ellos tienen más temor que antes?

ZEUS: Tal vez ahora. Pero Misty sabe que no debe tener más miedo al rechazo. No está todo perdido para ellos y creo que lo mejor es que esperen un tiempo más, hasta que estén completamente seguros de sus sentimientos.

CUPIDO: Tal vez...

ZEUS: Comprendo tu ira, muchos de nosotros nos hemos hecho amigos de humanos, pero siguen siendo un misterio.

CUPIDO: Le aseguro, señor, que ellos son un misterio para ellos mismos. Rara vez pueden entenderse. Pero me enseñaron algo que los dioses nunca aprenderemos y eso es luchar día a día por lo que quieren, nosotros estamos acostumbrados  a tener lo que queremos en el momento exacto, ellos tienen que trabajar y esperar.

ZEUS: Te faltan las disculpas, Cupido.

CUPIDO: ¿Ese es todo el informe que quería?

ZEUS: Sé conformarme. Pero tengo que decirte que hay dioses que trabajan por lo que quieren y se esfuerzan día a día para conseguirlo. ¿Quieres ver uno?

CUPIDO: No estoy seguro de tener tiempo Será en otra ocasión.

ZEUS: Te llevará menos tiempo del que crees y va a sorprenderte.

            La misma pantalla que hace unos días había mostrado las imágenes de Ash y Misty, ahora se estaba completamente negra, Cupido atedió a la pantalla esperando encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos dioses trabajando, pero para su sorpresa, cuando la imagen llegó, se veía a él mismo, frente al  Ser Supremo...

CUPIDO: ¿Yo?

ZEUS: Te has merecido tu premio, Cupido.

CUPIDO: ¿Estoy aceptado en el Olimpo otra vez?

ZEUS: Y también tienes un adicional. 

            La pantalla se aclaró mostrando a una joven, hermosa recostada en el frío suelo de un bosque, aparentemente inconsciente. Cupido miró suplicante a Zeus, en un intento para que o dejara de mostrarle aquella lastimosa imagen o le dejara salvar la vida de su amada.

ZEUS: Ella también ha trabajado duro y soportado las duras tareas que tu madre le encomendó.

CUPIDO: ¿Puedo ir?

ZEUS: Ve y tráela. Parece que tendremos que buscar un buen lugar para un  nuevo inmortal.

CUPIDO: ¿De verdad?

ZEUS: No hagas que me arrepienta.

CUPIDO: ¡Claro que no!

            Tan rápido como entró en la nube que ocultaba el monte, voló fuera dando vueltas de felicidad en el aire. Antes de reencontrarse con Psiquis, decidió que había un tema más que debía solucionar, Ash y Misty.

            Siguió la corriente del río hasta que vio las dos figuras de los chicos, que aparentemente no hacían más que sentarse allí , hasta que Ash se levantó de golpe...

ASH: Muy bien. Si todo volverá a ser lo de ates y olvidaremos lo que pasó estos extraños tres días, hay que entrenar.

MISTY: No es necesario que olvidemos todo, Ash.

ASH: ¿Cómo?

MISTY: Se puede decir que esperaremos un tiempo más.

ASH: ¿Un tiempo?

            Misty se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al entrenador, le susurró en el oído "Solo un tiempo" y después lo besó en la mejilla. Ash comenzó a sentir como su rostro ardía y comenzaba a sonrojarse y al levantar la mirada Misty estaba igual. Se miraron unos instantes hasta que el aire comenzó a llenarse de humo y dos conocidas voces se escucharon por el bosque ...

VOZ: Prepárese para los problemas

VOZ2: Y más vale que teman.

            Cupido aceleró su paso y al llegar comenzó a batir sus alas lo más fuerte que su cuerpo podía. El humo desapareció dejando a Jessie y James  en exposición sobre la rama de los árboles...

JESSIE: ¿Qué rayos fue eso

JAMES: El viento, Jess. Eso creo.

JESSIE: Bueno no importa.  Romeo, entréganos a Pikachu.

ASH: No y ¿Porqué me llaman Romeo?

JAMES: Porque los vimos ¿No son lindos?

MEOWTH: Claro que sí.... JAJAJAAJA

MISTY: Ash, ¿Porqué no evitamos la discusión y nos deshacemos de estos tres?

ASH: Estaba pensando lo mismo.

MISTY: Poliwhirl, yo te elijo.

ASH: Totodile, yo te elijo.

JESSIE: Hey! Es trampa, nosotros no sacamos nuestro pokémon aún.

ASH: No se hubieran burlado de nosotros. Totodile...

MISTY: Poliwhirl...

ASH/MISTY: CHORRO DE AGUA.

JESSIE/JAMES: El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez.......... (Tin)

            Esta vez, sin siquiera haber peleado, Jessie, James y Meowth volaron por los aires. Poliwhirl y Totodile festejaban su triunfo mientras Pikachu ni se había enterado del ataque, pues se durmió una vez que Misty terminó su historia.

            Antes que los entrenadores y los dos pokémon de agua comenzaran con su último entrenamiento una brillante luz blanca apareció frente a ellos. Podía distinguirse una figura humana dentro de dicha luz, pero no era lo suficientemente clara. Ash se adelantó un paso de sus compañeros en caso de peligro, pero una vez que la figura habló supo que no había que  temer...

CUPIDO: Hola, Ash.

MISTY: ¿Qué rayos es eso?

CUPIDO: Veo que puedes oírme ahora, Misty.

ASH: ¿Así que esta es tu forma original, Cup?

MISTY: ¿Cup?

CUPIDO: Creo que la estás confundiendo un poco.

ASH: Me encargaré de ponerla al tanto.

CUPIDO: Ash, solo quería agradecerte. 

ASH: ¿Porqué?

CUPIDO: Todo lo que he aprendido contigo me trajo valiosas ventajas, una de ellas es que viviré con Psiquis en el Olimpo.

ASH: ¿De verdad? Eso es genial, te felicito.

CUPIDO: Debo irme ahora. Ash no te preocupes, lo que sientes es de verdad real.

ASH: Ya lo sabía.

CUPIDO: Y Misty, lo que haya pasado antes no tiene porque repetirse ahora.  No te cierres a las grandes posibilidades.

MISTY: Cl-claro.

ASH: Adiós, Cupido.

            Una vez que la luminosa figura desapareció, Misty giró hacia Ash con una sorprendida expresión...

MISTY: ¿Cupido?

ASH: Sí. Es un gran amigo mío.

MISTY: Creo que lo que más me confunde es que no me sorprendo que sea tu amigo.

ASH: ¿Porqué no?¿Entrenamos?

            Llegó el mediodía y los dos entrenadores habían entrenado lo suficiente para vencer al entrenador con Persian, Totodile era más ágil y fuerte igual que Ash y Misty.

            Cupido le ayudó mucho a ambos, auque no estén juntos como pareja, son un gran equipo y muy buenos amigos.

            Era hora de salir del pueblo hacia la próxima aventura. Ash guardaba sus cosas en su mochila cuando algo sobre el escritorio llamó su atención. Era la postal de Pico de la Doncella que Brock le había dado. Observó la fotografía y después volteó la postal...

"¿Ves lo que veo?¿Oyes lo que oigo? Solo intenta verte y oírte a ti mismo en situaciones como esta

**Dime, ¿Qué sientes?"**

ASH: Es muy claro, amigo. La amo.

FIN.

PSYDUCK054

            AL fin, lo he terminado. A lo mejor algunos esperaban que haya una confesión, un beso y esas cosas, pero no quería que fuera predecible y lo dejo a la imaginación  del lector que pudo haber pasado después.

            Por último iba a poner la historia según la mitología del Dios del Amor, Cupido. Pero se haría demasiado largo, así que si a alguien le interesa no tengo problemas en enviársela.

            Si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia o queja sobre el fic: psyduck054@hotmail.com

Gracias por haberla leído y espero que hayan disfrutado leerla como yo escribirla.

            Otra cosa, en el anterior capítulo me confundí el nombre de la amada de Cupido este es PSIQUIS, no Psisque como yo había puesto.


End file.
